


Be My Valentine

by skyofstardust



Series: Newtmas Oneshots [3]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Newt is a lil grouchy, Romantic Thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13752963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyofstardust/pseuds/skyofstardust
Summary: Thomas wants surprise Newt with a special Valentine's Day.Too bad Newt hates the holiday.***Request from Hope-and-Believe on Wattpad: "Ooh could you maybe do a fluffy Valentine's day one? Where one thinks it's all ridiculous and commercialised but the other loves it and tries things to convince the other?"





	Be My Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> *groans* Could the title be any more corny??

**** February 14th. Valentine’s Day. 

It wasn’t that Newt hated the holiday, but it was more of a kind of mild… annoyance. A stupid day for people to hook up and do stupid things. Another way for that bloody American card company Hallmark to get another type of card on their shelves. A day of more ‘romantic’ love or whatever the klunk people called Valentine’s day. 

Okay, so maybe he hated it. A little bit. It was a stupid holiday, after all.

Scoffing at the frilly designs decorating the coffee shop he visited every day, he gave his order and glanced at his watch.

_ 8:23AM _ . Assured that he wouldn’t be late for work, Newt took his coffee from the barista, then left. 

“Ayy, look who’s here, all grumpy and uptight!” called a voice behind him as he entered his work building. 

Newt rolled his eyes. “I’m not grumpy and uptight, Minho.”

He bounded up to Newt, a wide smile on his face. “Yeah,  _ sure _ . You should see your face right now. But it’s Valentine’s Day, loosen up, kid. Ooh, and it’s your first Valentine’s Day with Thomas out of college. Doing anything fun with him today?”

“Hell no,” Newt muttered, walking towards his office space. “I’ve got stuff to do.” 

“By stuff, do you mean Thomas?” Minho stepped in front of him, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“Get your mind out of the gutter, you bloody shank.” 

“Just curious, on a scale of one to ten, what do you feel about romantic dinners?” 

Newt turned around to face the energetic man, wondering how he could change topics so quickly. Sometimes it was hard to keep up. “Don’t you have work to do?”

Minho shrugged. “I do, but the boss loves me.” 

“Well,” said Newt, pushing past the buff Asian, “the boss doesn’t love me, so I’m going to actually—”

He came to a halt in front of his desk. “What the  _ shuck _ ?”

Minho came up behind him. “I know,” he said solemnly. “Everyone’s workspace is like that, at least for today, I’ve heard.” 

Newt stared the display in front of his. His orderly desk was now cluttered with small paper hearts in varying shades of red, laces decorating his computer and folders, ribbons and tacky glitter on and wrapped around around his office dividers. 

“What in the name of klunk did they try to accomplish with this?”

Minho shrugged. “To get into the spirit of Valentine’s day or whatever.”

“This sucks. It’s going to take a while to clear this off.”

“I’m keeping it. It looks nice.”

Newt looked at him incredulously. “How are you ever going to be able to focus on your work with all this around?”

Minho smirked at him. “If I really wanted to get distracted, I’d just look in the mirror.”

Newt groaned. “Not the best time to be cocky, Minho. I’m kind of pissed off.” 

Minho shook his head. “I feel bad for Thomas,” he said. “Dealing with your moods and everything.”

Newt frowned. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You’re basically the Grinch, but on, you know, Valentine’s day.” 

“What are you talking about?”

Minho clapped his back, whistling. “You’re so clueless. I thought that was Thomas’s thing, but I guess not. Just go easy on him today, alright?”

“ _ What _ ?” Newt asked as Minho started to slink away. “Minho, dammit, come back and explain what you’re talking about!”

“No can do!” said Minho from afar. “Tootles!”

Newt mumbled obscenities under his breath and started clearing his desk. 

***

“Hey,” the brunet said, carrying a bouquet of freshly picked flowers in his hands as he approached Newt’s desk. 

“Thomas?” Newt asked, looking up from his work. “What are you doing here?” 

“Decided to drop by,” he said, settling on Newt’s desk. “Got you flowers.”

Newt accepted the bouquet offered to him. “Why?” 

Thomas looked at him confusedly. “What do you mean? I visit you during lunch break every day.”

“No, I meant the flowers. You don’t normally bring a bunch of flowers for me.”

He shrugged. “It’s Valentine’s day, Newt. Figured I might to something nice.” 

Newt bit his tongue to stop himself from blurting out another  _ ‘Why?’ _ Newt was flattered, he really was, but weren’t flowers a little too late for a relationship that was already a couple years long? 

“I remembered the types of flowers you really liked…”

***

_ Newt blinked in surprise as the brunet held out a small bunch of tulips to him. “I—um, t-this is for you.” _

_ Newt numbly accepted the bouquet. “Thank y—” _

_ Before he could finish, the brunet had dashed away, leaving Newt speechless in the doorway of the dorm.  _

_ Newt confronted him—Thomas, he knew; he may or may not have been slightly crushing on the adorable boy—the next day.  _

_ He caught him in the hallways. “Thomas!” _

_ The brunet turned around in shock. “You—you know me?” _

_ Newt smiled. “How could I not know someone as pretty as you?” _

_ Though his tone was flirty, he wasn’t kidding. He always noticed him during lunch, in between classes, and when everyone returned to their dorms for the night.  _

_ Thomas’s eyes widened. “I—um…” _

_ “I really liked the flowers,” Newt said. “But it was disappointing when you ran away.” _

_ “Um… I didn’t want to be creepy,” Thomas replied.  _

_ Newt smiled. “No, you weren’t. How’d you know my favorite type of flowers, anyway?” _

_ “I… asked your friend Alby?” _

_ Newt let out a short burst of laughter. “You’re adorable, you know that, Tommy?” _

_ There was a small smirk on Thomas’s face. “So I’ve been told,” he said. “Do you want to get coffee sometime?” _

_ “Like a date?” _

_ Newt felt like slapping himself after saying that. They were  _ flirting _ for heaven’s sake, what else? _

_ “I literally gave you flowers, Newt,” Thomas said with mock exasperation. “Yeah, a date. Um, if you wanted to, of course. You don’t really have to.” _

_ “Of course I want to! After school. Tomorrow. Sound good?” _

_ “Very.”  _

_ *** _

“Uh, thanks, Tommy.” 

“You’re welcome. When do you get off work today?” 

Newt glanced at his watch. “I dunno… six maybe? I’ve got some bloody paperwork to do and two meetings to attend.”

Thomas beamed. “Alright. Well, I’ll see you later! Love you!”

“Love you too, Tommy,” Newt replied. 

***

Newt tilted his head in confusion at the quietness of the flat. Thomas usually greeted him by the door, but today, there was just silence. 

“Tommy?” he called. “I’m home!”

The door from the kitchen burst open, revealing Thomas with a ridiculous smile on his face. 

“Newt!” he said happily. “Hi! I made dinner!” 

Newt put down his bag, shrugging off his coat. “Great. I’m so bloody hungry I could eat a horse.”

“Ew. Why’d you eat a horse? That’s weird. Well, no, never mind. Anyway, come on!”

Thomas took Newt’s hand and tugged him to the small dining room they had. 

The lighting was dim, and there were candles lit around the table. There were fancy plates of home cooked food that smelled absolutely delicious with silverware lined neatly beside them. 

“Oh! Um…”

“What, you don’t like it?” Thomas’s tone was joking, but Newt could detect an underlying sense of disappointment to it. 

“No, no! I like it. I—I love it! It’s really thoughtful, Tommy.”

“But…?” Thomas asked, a small frown on his face. 

“No but,” Newt assured. “I really appreciate your effort, Tommy. It’s just… I think Valentine’s Day is kind of… irrelevant. I mean, why would a whole separate day be needed to show how much we love each other?” Newt asked. 

Thomas’s frown did not go away, and Newt sighed before stepping forward and giving Thomas a chaste kiss. “I like it, I really do, but it’s just that I don’t get the point of Valentine’s Day.” 

Thomas gave a small smile at Newt and shrugged. “Well, it’s usually an excuse for people to get laid.” 

Newt raised his eyebrows, a couple of  _ thoughts _ flashing through his head. He coughed. “Mind if I use that excuse?”

Thomas smirked. “What about dinner?” Thomas asked, his tone innocent. 

“Mm. You know what they say, dessert first.” 

 

They came around to eating dinner at around 10 at night.

 


End file.
